legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahlan Amnell
|first = " " |last = " " |Family = Dennee Amnell(sister) Wyborn Amnell(Father) Unnamed mother,Unnamed nephew |Spouse = Richard Cypher(AU) |Children = Nicholas Rahl(Alternative Timeline) Unborn child(Alternative Timeline) |family = Dennee Amnell(sister) Wyborn Amnell(Father) Unnamed mother Unnamed nephew Nicholas Rahl (Alternative Timeline) Unborn child (Alternative Timeline)}} Kahlan Amnell, the co-lead character of Legend of the Seeker, is a woman considered to be strong, smart, brave and also compassionate. Being a Confessor, she possesses a mysterious power. She befriends and aids Richard on their journey to defeat Darken Rahl and later the Keeper of the Underworld. Biography Early life Kahlan's mother died when she was five years old, of a terrible wasting disease. After her mother's death, her father was unconfessed and he took Kahlan and her sister Dennee, and forced them to use their powers to do his bidding. After a while another Confessor found them and took them away from their father and took them to Thandore, a magical valley hidden from evil where they were raised. Sometime after this, Kahlan was taken to be taught and trained in Aydndril by other Confessors. Unfortunately, Kahlan only saw evil for a long time, which caused her to lose some compassion and trust in people. Richard, throughout the series, helps her see that people can be trusted, and Kahlan learns to trust and love again. Quest for the Seeker Kahlan and Dennee started out together to find the one true Seeker and give him the book of Counted Shadows. However, Dennee was hit by an arrow shot by a solider and presumed dead. Kahlan was left then to continue on alone. She finds Zedd with the night wisp, Shar, and soon after, Richard. The D'Haran solider tells the people of Hartland that Kahlan is a witch so they will not trust her. He also tells them that Richard is under her spell so that the people will not trust him either. After they then go through the boundary, Kahlan helps guide Richard through the Midlands on his journey as the new Seeker. The Power of Orden In the episode "Sacrifice", Kahlan is named the Mother Confessor; head of all Confessors, and ruler to the Midlands. In order to kill Darken Rahl Richard must be confessed while using the boxes of Orden. In order for the power of Orden to not turn Richard into and evil tyrant, Kahlan's touch will not harm him, as both Richard and Zedd try to assure her. While her power subdues the power of Orden, the power of Orden will do the same for her power. Nonetheless it still takes Zedd and Richard forever to convince Kahlan that it will all work out. The Keeper Crisis In the second season, Kahlan is much more powerful and stronger. A prophecy is revealed saying, "As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, the Keeper the Underworld is doomed to fail." This causes the Keeper's followers to try and terminate her. In the end an evil sorceress takes over Kahlan's mind and tells Kahlan to bring her the Stone of Tears. Zedd and Cara kill the sorceress in an attempt to free Kahlan, but instead of releasing her, it causes her to go into the Con Dar. Once Kahlan catches up with Richard, she tries to confess him and force him to give her the stone, but it does not work. He has already given the stone to the Keeper who has taken up the disguise of a young, helpless child. In the end Kahlan stabs Richard and with his dying breath, Richard tells her that he loves her and knows that she did not mean to kill him. Those words bring Kahlan back to herself and her tears over Richard's death create a new Stone of Tears. Richard is revived as blind as when he died, and so Kahlan acts as his guide and leads him to the Pillars of Creation. Shortly after they repair the tear in the Veil and rid the world of the Keeper, Kahlan and Richard share a kiss, with it now revealed that the reason Kahlan could not confess Richard was because their love is more powerful than any magic in the world. They depart with Cara and Zedd, the world finally at peace once more and their journey at an end. Personality Relationships Richard Cypher Not long after the series progresses, Kahlan soon realizes that she has begun to develop feelings for Richard but knows that she can never act on them without destroying him with her powers (which could not be controlled if she ever was with Richard intimately). Richard believes that he and Kahlan will someday find a way to be together and by the end of the series she begins to believe him. Because a Confessor's power comes from the emotion of love, the love she has for Richard ends up making her stronger. Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Cara Mason Kahlan and Cara first met when the latter helped Richard defeat Darken Rahl. At the end of which, Cara left with her people. But when she later joined Richard's team, she and Kahlan were initially very distrustful of each other, given that Confessors and Mord-Sith's are bitter enemies. But over the course of their journey to find the Stone of Tears, they begin to trust each other, fight for each other, even care for each other as dear friends. Powers & Abilities She controls people by "confessing" them. She holds out her hand and places it on the victim's neck. By doing so, she is able to control the victim by doing anything that she orders him/her to do. Kahlan can also see through the person's eyes if he or she is telling the truth. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Confessors Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1